


Incomplete

by mrpicard



Category: House of Cards (US TV)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Emotional Hurt, Ficlet, Love, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 08:07:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10681185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrpicard/pseuds/mrpicard
Summary: Edward Meechum is dead.





	Incomplete

**Author's Note:**

> This show just shattered me into a million pieces, so naturally I had to add to the pain.

 

I took him for granted.

His absolute loyalty, his unwavering support, his fierce protection, his burning love that he felt only for me and no one else.

I thought he'd always be there.

How wrong I was.

God, I miss his face.

He was my rock, my constant, the only person I could even begin to trust.

And now he's gone.

Just like that.

What's even worse, he died protecting _me_.

It was a hero's death, yes - but I'd gladly take another bullet to the liver if that helped saving his life.

I miss him.

I need him.

I love him.

 

 

 **_I tried to go on like I never knew you_ **  
**_I'm awake but my world is half asleep_ **  
**_I pray for this heart to be unbroken_ **  
**_But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete_ **

_Backstreet Boys - "Incomplete"_


End file.
